


Life Of Prinxiety and Friends

by xxPrinxietyxx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPrinxietyxx/pseuds/xxPrinxietyxx
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 7





	Life Of Prinxiety and Friends

“We have got to tell them” Virgil said.

“Tell who, what?” asked Patton with a very confused look on his face.

“Nothing.” Virgil and Roman proclaim.

"Guys what is going on? It’s me you guys know you can talk to me.” Patton now concerned with Roman and Virgil's safety.

“Patton it’s nothing really Virgil and I just have something to tell everyone when the time is right” says Roman trying to do the best he can to convince Patton that he was telling the truth.

Patton then walked out of the room believing what the two had to say.

“Virgil, we have to tell them, they are going to find out eventually, and I don’t know how much longer that we can hide this.” Roman’s voice started to get shaky as if Roman was scared or nervous of people finding whatever they had to say without telling them.

“Well then Roman which secret are we going to tell them first, they are not ready for both right now and I don’t think that we are either.”

“I will come out to everyone as non-binary first and see how well they take that and then we will tell them about us, ok?” Roman asked hoping that everything would go over smoothly and that Virgil would help that happen.

Virgil with a smile on his face knowing that he couldn’t tell Roman no said “Yes Roman that will work as long as you are ok with it, I don’t want you to force yourself out to try and help us.”

“No Virgil it’s ok I know the risk of what I am doing and I think it's time, plus seeing how that goes it will let us know if we can say something.”

Virgil smiled and then looked at the clock next to the bed.

"Roman it’s getting late, if you are going to tell everyone at breakfast in the morning, we need to get some sleep.” 

Roman rolls over and turns out the light.

“Yeah I guess you are right; Goodnight love sleep well; I love you, Virgil.” 

“Goodnight Roman, I love you to, if you need me tomorrow let me know I will be there.” 

Roman falls asleep and Virgil lays looking at Roman, just thinking about everything that is going to happen tomorrow if everything goes the way that they would like things to. 

Beep, beep

It’s eight am on a Saturday morning, Virgil rolls over and shuts the loud stupid alarm off. 

“Roman wake up breakfast is in an hour.” 

They both get up and start getting ready. Roman threw on a graphic t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, Virgil got up and put on a hoodie and jeans. Once they both were ready they went down stairs, they were the first two down. Roman started to set the table with the help of Virgil. With the table set Roman put coffee on and started making breakfast. 

Saturday was the one day of the week that everyone sat down at the table together and had breakfast because no one had to get up early and go to work or anything. Patton was the first one down after Roman and Virgil, followed by Logan, Remus and Janus. 

Roman made pancakes, sausage, eggs, and bacon. Roman sat down with everyone after helping get food out, everyone was talking and enjoying the food. Roman gets everyone's attention and says “This isn’t going to be easy for me to say but I think it needs to be said.” 

Everyone now looking at Roman confused as to what this news could be. 

“Roman no matter what we are all here for you always.” Patton said in the most supportive voice that he could. 

“Yea no matter what, haha get it because we will live forever” Remus chuckled.

“Remus no more immortal jokes, Roman continue” 

“Thank you, Logan. Anyway as I was saying, it is about time that I tell you I am nonbinary. My pronouns are they/them and I am proud of who I am. I have just been scared to say anything to anyone. I am also gay.”

“Aww, Roman. Of course we accept you. It will take some getting used to but we will all do the best we can right guys?” Patton asked hoping the others would jump in and help him.

"Of course we will” the rest of the group said.

Roman smiled, knowing they had the support of all their friends felt great.

“I actually have something to say too” Janus shyly said.

Everyone looked confused but then Roman finally spoke up and said “What is it, Janus?” 

Janus’s breathing started to pick up and tears formed in his eyes as much as he tried to hide it the others noticed. If Roman had not stepped in he might have started hyperventilating, they gave Janus their hand to help ground him. He was shaking but thanks to Roman started to calm down.

“Look at me, Janus. You’re scared it’s ok, this isn’t an easy thing to do, just know that you have the full support of everyone in this room. Everything will be ok”

“T-thank you, Roman. T-that means a lot. I want to tell everyone that I... I am trans, I go by she/her and I still really like the name Janus. I still think it fits, I just have been too scared to be rejected that I haven't said anything”

“Aww sweetheart its ok, that is such a hard thing to tell someone I understand why you were so scared, and I'm proud of you, you too, Roman, trusting us with stuff like that is a lot”

“Thanks, Patton” Janus and Roman say in unity.

An hour had passed since they all had finished breakfast, but they all just sat talking, Roman got up to help clear the table so that Logan could do dishes. Everyone else did all they could to help so that no one person was doing too much. Right before everything was done Virgil stopped and said “ Ya know what I might as well say something too, if yall didn’t know I am also gay and um, I am seeing someone right now.” 

Patton with a look of joy but surprise exclaimed “Wow, Virge that is really great! Who and when do we get to meet them?”

“Well you see, Patton.” he stopped knowing he was too far into this to back out now, “You guys already know them, their name is Roman.” 

Roman blushed not knowing Virgil was going to tell them right then, said “Wow, love, I didn’t know we were telling everyone right now.”

“I couldn’t stand watching you so stressed out about hiding it anymore and everyone seemed so supportive so I said something.”

“Well then, honestly I’m not surprised.” Remus smirked as he just ruined the moment. 

“We are all happy for you” 

“Thank you, Janus!’ Roman and Virgil say together. 

Everyone finished their chores, now in a better mood with things off their chest and went back to their rooms.


End file.
